With the development of technology and data analysis, many online platforms collect different types of data. For example, movie provider platforms collect rating data from the users, while social media platforms collect social network data from the users. These collected data are valuable and usually kept as private information by the respective platforms. The various platforms are paying more and more attention to data privacy and do not necessarily want to share their collected data, at least not in its original form.